Let $a,$ $b,$ and $c$ be positive real numbers.  Find the minimum value of
\[\frac{a + b}{c} + \frac{a + c}{b} + \frac{b + c}{a}.\]
Solution: We can write
\[\frac{a + b}{c} + \frac{a + c}{b} + \frac{b + c}{a} = \frac{a}{c} + \frac{b}{c} + \frac{a}{b} + \frac{c}{b} + \frac{b}{a} + \frac{c}{a}.\]By AM-GM,
\[\frac{a}{c} + \frac{b}{c} + \frac{a}{b} + \frac{c}{b} + \frac{b}{a} + \frac{c}{a} \ge 6 \sqrt[6]{\frac{a}{c} \cdot \frac{b}{c} \cdot \frac{a}{b} \cdot \frac{c}{b} \cdot \frac{b}{a} \cdot \frac{c}{a}} = 6.\]Equality occurs when $a = b = c,$ so the minimum value is $\boxed{6}.$